


My Heart is Full

by Nerdofmanytalents



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Gen, Parenthood, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdofmanytalents/pseuds/Nerdofmanytalents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen appreciates a quiet moment with his little  family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart is Full

**Author's Note:**

> Small little drabble I wrote as a break from some of my larger projects.

Cullen closed the door quietly to their chamber, listening for a moment for any noise from above. A small smile crossed his face as he heard Evelyn humming from above and he headed up the stairs. 

Their room was dark, with only the light from the fireplace and the occasional small flashes of lightning from the mild storm outside. Rain patterned softly against the glass windows but their room remained pleasantly warm. 

Evelyn stood with her back to the fireplace, softly alternating between singing and humming as she rocked back and forth with a small swaddled bundle in her arms. 

Cullen felt his heart swell at the sight. As he reached the top of the stairs, she looked over with a soft smile but did not stop what she was doing. Cullen moved across the room to remove his armor and dress down.

“How did the meeting go?” She asked softly.

“It went well. Josephine managed to diffuse the situation when she reminded the fool that it was ‘improper,’ for a woman to receive court so soon after her confinement. I’m sure there was more to it, but truly there was little need for me there so I admit my attention to may have wandered.”

He could hear her mirth as she hummed appreciatively, and after removing his boots, he padded over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, looking down at her arms, and Evelyn turned to place a brief kiss on his cheek.

“How is she?”

“She’s fine. Just had a second supper and wanted to cuddle after. She really is quite well behaved, love, you needn't worry so much.”

He chuckled lightly, slouching slightly to rest his chin on her shoulder. 

 

“I can’t help it. From Mia’s warnings I feared we’d never sleep again. I understand that every child is different but I admit she’s...nearly angelic, I feel as though I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

This earned a small laugh from his beloved, and she pressed a small kiss to the baby’s head.

“Well, we’ll just have to see, won’t we? In the meantime, let's just enjoy it.”

They stood quietly there for long minutes, and Cullen let his eyes fall closed in contentment; she started humming again as he held her in his arms. He breathed in her soft scent as he ran his nose along the line of her neck and shoulder, before pressing a soft, chaste kiss there. He felt her smile as she tilted into the motion.

“I love you,” he whispered softly, arms raising from her waist to encircle the two of them. She turned in his arms, resting her head against his chest. His hand moved to cradle their daughter’s small head, and he felt his heart give a hard thump as she stirred lightly, stretching within the swaddling before settling again.

“Maker, I never...I never imagined…”

Evelyn brought their daughter up to her shoulder, and Cullen noticed her hands tighten almost imperceptibly on the blankets. He was startled when he heard her sniff softly. He ducked lower to try and see her face.

“Evelyn, love, are you alright?”

She gave a watery laugh turning her head back to his chest and rubbing her forehead against him.  
“Yes, I am, I'm sorry. I'm just… a little overwhelmed. Not… not in a bad way. It's good. I'm alright.” 

“You promise?”

She laughed softly again. “Yes, I promise. I just… I never believed for… for so long that this could ever be possible. In the Circle… you… you know what happens. Mages aren't allowed to marry and with… in the case of a child…” 

His arms tightened around her reflexively as his thoughts turned dark, the very idea chilling him worse than any bout of lyrium withdrawal. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

“I know,” he spoke softly, his voice shaking around the lump that had formed in his throat. She moved the babe to her other shoulder and he leaned down to press a kiss to the soft peachy fuzz on her head as well. Evelyn gave a small laugh and reached with one hand to wipe tears from her eyes. 

“I'm just… so happy, Cullen. There aren't words to… she's perfect. You're perfect. And I don't know what I ever did to be so blessed.”

He stepped back the slightest bit and tucked a finger under her chin before tilting her head back and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She hummed appreciatively, and he did it again, earning a smile. He then moved to take the baby from her arms. 

“Come on now, let's get some rest. She'll wake in a few hours and we should get some sleep. The midwife said you should still be taking it easy. You're still healing, after all.”

She sighed but allowed him to take her. The baby remained asleep, but let out a sleepy squeak. His heart quivered, and he couldn't resist the urge to press another gentle kiss to her head, before placing her gingerly in the cradle at the foot of their bed. He looked up to find Evelyn smiling softly at him as she got into bed, and he moved to get into bed himself. She immediately scooted closer once he settled and curled into the curve of his shoulder with a happy sigh. He felt himself drift off to the soft sound of the crackling fire, her soft breathing and the far off thunder of the departing storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, favorite parts, kudos, all of it is adored. Thank you for reading!


End file.
